


Never Again

by TheQueenDragon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Ori, His father was an asshole, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Bofur, Mpreg Dori, Nori wants to be a good dad, Ori is Dori's son, Single Parent Dori, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenDragon/pseuds/TheQueenDragon
Summary: Nori remembers the pain and the struggles that Ori's father put Dori through when he left him unwed and pregnant with their little dwarfling.Nori may be a thief and a crook but he never wants to be the same as that bastard.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this! Sorry it's so short!!

Nori had been sent to bed quickly after supper. 

Actually, to be fair, he hadn't even finished his supper before his mother had demanded that he go back to his room and straight to bed. He had believed that she'd somehow discovered the new bag of shiny marbles that he'd knicked off of an unsuspecting shop keepers display the week before. However, that wasn't the case at all.

"Argh!! Nggh!!" Nori flinched beneath his blankets at the screams coming from just down the hall. He didn't understand how his mother expected him to sleep through such a thing. It was terrifying!

"Amad! Amad, get it out! Get it out of me!" His brother's agonized cries pierced the already thin walls with great ease.

"You're nearly there, my darling." His mother's voice came quickly after. 

Nori frowned and pulled the covers over his head. He didn't want to listen to any of this anymore.

"There's the head, dear." The midwife that mother had brought over was speaking now. Amad said that she was good at keeping secrets. Nori hoped that his mother was right. Dori's reputation would be ruined if not.

"Nggghh!!! AH!! I can't!" Nori flinched at his brother's shrieking again. It sounded as if he were being torn to pieces in there. Nori bit his lip and tried not to let the tears in his eyes slip past.

"One more push, Dori!" His mother's sweet voice promised.

There was then another terrible cry of pain from his brother and shortly afterwards the wails of a newborn babe filled the little cottage.

"Oh it's a healthy little lad!" The old midwife exclaimed with great relief. 

The next thing Nori remembered about the horridly frightening ordeal was his mother coming into his room, hugging him tightly, and reassuring him that his brother and the new little baby were both alright.

He went to sleep after and it wasn't until the next morning that he was able to meet his little nephew, who would for the remainder of his days be masquerading as his little brother instead. Amad had been very clear on that. No dwarf would ever know of Dori's shame. Not if she could help it. 

It really was a sad thing. The dwarrow who had sired the little tyke had seemed a fine young lad at first. He'd been respectful whenever the family had invited him into their home, and he treated Dori well. Nori and their mother had both expected a marriage to come of the blossoming romance but as soon as Dori ended up pregnant, the slimy bastard up and left him and was never heard from again.

Nori hated that dwarf. It was because of him that Dori was in this mess, and that the baby, whom Dori had named "Ori", was doomed now to grow up without a father.

They both deserved far better, but of course, there was nothing to be done for it.

Dori raised his little babe from then on and he did a fine job of it. Yet still, Nori couldn't help but think sometimes that things would have been much better if Ori's father hadn't been such a rotten old sod.

.....

"Oh Mahal...I'm dyin'..." Bofur whimpered and huffed as he lied back against the pillows in he and Nori's bed, keeping a tight grip on his husband's hand while Nori sat on the bed's edge next to him.

"Yer not dyin', laddie." Oin shook his head at Bofur, while Bombur wiped the sweat from his brother's brow with a damp cloth. "Yer doin' fine."

"It's alright, luv, I'm right here." Nori assured his laboring spouse, who did not look to be in the mood for his comforting words. 

"Piss off, you! You caused this, ye know?" Bofur snapped at Nori, though he was still unwilling to let go of his hand as he felt a new contraction progressing. "Nononono I can't!" He cried out.

"Push, Bo. He's comin' out. I see him." Nori encouraged his beloved, holding him upright against himself and allowing Bofur to squeeze his hand as tightly as he needed to.

"One more'll do it, laddie." Oin informed his patient. 

"OW!! AH! Nori!" Bofur cried out before it was all finally over and their tiny son's cries filled the room. 

"There we are! It's a boy!" Oin announced to the new parents, passing the newborn up to his mother and allowing Nori the great honor of cutting the infant's cord.

"By Durin..." Bofur panted softly, trying to get back his breath after such a vigorous labor. "Nori, look at him."

"Aye." Nori smiled, moving in closer to see the baby. His little son. "He's got a fine set 'a pipes, that's fer sure." He placed a kiss softly against Bofur's forehead and then moved to lightly kiss the baby as well.

"I can't believe we made this." Bofur muttered, voice a bit shaky as he spoke. He was weeping now as well as he held their precious dwarfling against his chest.

"Well if it'll remove any doubts ya've got, it does look like he's got my red hair." Nori smiled proudly.

Bofur managed a laugh and accepted another kiss that Nori pressed to his mouth. 

"I love you." Nori told him. "Both of you."

He meant what he said, and he was certainly not running off again anytime soon.

Nori was most definitely a thief. He'd steal from anyone anywhere he went. He was in fact, a dirty pick pocketing criminal. However there was one crime he would never commit. 

He would never leave his child without a father. He knew all to well the pains that such an act of cowardice caused.


End file.
